The present invention relates to a closure assembly for a tank filler neck, and particularly, relates to a closure assembly that permits a fuel filler nozzle to be inserted into a tank filler neck to supply fuel to a fuel tank and closes the tank filler neck when the fuel filler nozzle is removed from the closure assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to filler neck closure vent apparatus.
Automobile fuel tanks are filled with fuel via a fill neck which opens to the exterior of the automobile body. The fill neck has a mouth which is closed by a removable cover. The automobile owner fills the fuel tank by removing the cover and placing a fuel-dispensing nozzle through the mouth and into the fill neck. Fuel is then routed through the fill neck and to the fuel tank.
According to the present invention, a filler neck closure assembly includes a portion made of an electrically conductive material. The filler neck has an inner surface defining a nozzle-receiving passageway and an outer end formed to include a mouth opening into the nozzle-receiving passageway. A closure door is mounted for movement relative to the filler neck and is positioned to lie within the nozzle-receiving passageway to engage a fuel-dispensing nozzle moving in the passageway. An actuator is made of an electrically conductive material and is mounted between the mouth and the closure door for movement relative to the filler neck. The actuator includes a conductor arm arranged to contact the electrically conductive portion of the filler neck and a nozzle arm positioned to lie within the nozzle-receiving passageway to engage a fuel-dispensing nozzle inserted into the passageway through the mouth.
In preferred embodiments, the nozzle arm is coupled to a conductor arm which transmits any electrical charge present from the fuel-dispensing nozzle to the filler neck. Thus, the fuel-dispensing nozzle is grounded before a closure door provided internally in the filler neck is opened by the fuel-dispensing nozzle and fuel is dispensed into the filler neck.
A stem arm also coupled to the nozzle arm moves with the nozzle are and engages a pressure relief valve found within the filler neck. A fuel-dispensing nozzle inserted into the filler neck contacts and moves the nozzle arm thereby moving the stem arm to open the pressure relief valve prior to the fuel dispensing nozzle engaging the closure door.
An appearance cover at the mouth of the filler neck includes a vent channel in communication with the pressure relief valve to provide a route for fuel vapor passing through the pressure relief valve to escape to the atmosphere. The appearance cover is movable to expose an open mouth in the filler neck to permit a user to insert a fuel-dispensing nozzle into the filler neck.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.